


樱木花道的梦中梦

by Xmenz_ADuJun



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M, dream - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-11-24 11:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18164882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xmenz_ADuJun/pseuds/Xmenz_ADuJun





	樱木花道的梦中梦

樱木花道的梦中梦  
（作者：Xmenz_阿独君）

樱木花道做了个梦，很长很长的梦。

他梦见父亲。

他梦见小时候自己骑在父亲的肩膀上。

父亲跟他说，花道啊，以后你要长高高，这样就能看到上面的风景了。他大声地答应着好啊好啊，我要长得比爸爸高。

过了一会儿，他又稚声稚气地问父亲，这样骑着爸爸，爸爸会累吗。

父亲宠溺地抬头看着他。他也低头看着父亲，哇咔咔咔地笑了。

他梦见上学时自己因为穷买不起文具，班上有同学嘲笑他。

他们把他书包链子拉开，企图将里面的东西倒出来。当然是什么都没能倒出来，因为里面本就没什么。那几个挑事的同学把他的书包扔在地上，重重地踩了几个脚印上去。

他怒极了，那是他父亲送给他上学用的。于是用自己头部大力撞击对方头部，一连撞了好几个人，那帮混蛋一击就倒。

这一招成为了他打架的绝对武器，当然这都是后话了。

那天回家父亲见他头上肿了个大包，问他为什么打架。他一想起来就委屈，他想哭，但不知道怎么的，他没有。他没跟父亲说因为同学们笑他穷，还踩了他的书包。

父亲对缄默不语的自己很无奈，说自己是到了青春叛逆期。

他梦见某一天他一回到家就看见父亲虚弱地趴在地板上。

他跌跌撞撞地走过去，膝盖一软，整个人“扑通”一声跪在父亲的身边。爸！爸！他拍着父亲的背部，地上的人没有回应。他一支箭地冲出家门，他要赶紧去附近的医院找医生来救救心脏病突发的父亲。

不料半路上杀出许多小混混，说自己之前打伤了他们的兄弟，今天来找自己报仇。他们堵住了自己的去路。

他第一次知道什么叫害怕，不是因为对方人数众多，也不是因为对方抄着多么厉害的家伙，而是他真的有急事，他害怕自己多耽搁一秒，他父亲就多危险一分。

他真的很害怕，很害怕。

“喂……”流川枫的脸突然出现在眼前。“大白痴，醒醒。”

是梦吗？哈，太好了，只是个梦。

“狐狸，你是不是有手机，快给我，我想打给我爸。”樱木花道擦了擦额头上的汗。“大事不好，我梦见我爸心脏病突发，这不是好兆头，我想跟我爸谈谈。”

流川枫没有说话。

“喂狐狸，听到了吗，我要手机，我要跟我爸谈谈，我想听听他的声音，我要让他多注意身体，我要他按时吃药，我要……”

流川枫却突然伸手抱住一直颤抖的自己。

“你抱我干嘛？！我说我要……”

“流川枫！！！”樱木花道大吼。

“喂……”流川枫的脸突然又出现在眼前。“大白痴，醒了？这么大声嚷嚷做什么，吵着我睡觉。”

又是个梦？所以他做了个梦中梦？

那么……

樱木花道想起来了。

这不是个预知未来的梦，这是他的回忆。

他父亲，已经去世六年了。

流川枫伸手抱住一直颤抖的自己，低声说：“做噩梦了吗？眼睛都红了。”

樱木花道点点头，而后摇摇头。

有父亲在的梦，不是噩梦。

“大白痴。”流川枫收紧了手臂。“我在。”

樱木花道一怔，随即紧紧地回抱着他。

流川枫，你最好在。

你要一直都在。


End file.
